


Second Time Around

by tomatopotato



Category: The Stanley Parable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopotato/pseuds/tomatopotato
Summary: "This was exactly the way, right now, that things were supposed to happen. And Stanley.. was happy.". . .*Begin the Game Again.





	

_"All of his co-workers were gone. What could it mean?"_

Stanley nervously walked into the open office, blinking and looking around what.. what  _should've been_ his ex-workplace..

Why was he back?

_"No matter how hard he looked, Stanley couldn't find a trace of his coworkers."_

This didn't make any sense at all, he'd-yes, most definitely-he'd turned the mind control off, he'd escaped! 

How had he gotten back here?

Had.. had he not done something right? Was there something he still needed, here?

Was someone still controlling him?

All of these questions, and the only response Stanley got was the silent office around him. Even the Narrator had gone temporarily silent..

And so he came to a simple conclusion: he'd have to try again.

Yes, most certainly.. he'd have to turn it off again. Perhaps the second time around would prove successful.

Stanley stepped forward, newfound determination in his eyes.

This time, he'd be free.

This time, he'd win the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, welcoming 2017 with more drabbling!!  
> Yaaaay..  
> I don't think I'll ever find myself getting over this game.  
> Title's based off of this song, by The Tiny:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=biuBCn5lNyE  
> Hoping for a good year for myself and everyone reading this!!!


End file.
